Marvel: 2010-09-10 - Space Politics: Jono is Cooler
Scott was touring the ship again and working on some diagrams. Alex was with him, exploring the downed ship with a flash light to help compliment the little light within the large thing. When it is starting to approach dinner time, Scott drags Alex out to the rubber boat to head back to shore. "So, what did you think?" "It was remarkably unimpressive. Just a big hollow space without any blinking lights or cool light sabers or anything." Alex deadpans with ease, settling down into the rubber dinghy with an overplayed sigh of boredom. "I didn't even get to sleep with any aliens. Totally didn't settle my Kirk craving....Dude. Its a spaceship!" A sudden shift from bored to excited. "Not just any spaceship, from outtterrrrr spacceeeee...wwwoooOooOoOoooOo" "That's because there are only a few emergency lights that are working. It isn't like we can just charge electricity through it brat," Scott says on the boat as he has the motor work them toward the shore....but then Alex goes ranting off like a crazy guy. "You are as bad as Kitty, just not having the squealing issues. I should have brought Jono instead," he teases Alex. "Which reminds me, I haven't seen him lately. How is he doing? He was hurting pretty bad earlier this week." Alex is definitely not a squealer. "Jono would have been so boring. Oh look, guvnoh. A spaceship. I'd rather have tea and crumpets and stand with my hair in my eyes." The last part spoken in a horrid example of a British accent. Alex leans back against the side of the boat to look back towards Scott as he talks. "He is okay, I'm sure. I've tried to catch him now and again but he scoots off rather quickly. Makes me wonder if he can teleport and just isn't telling the rest of us." "Har, har, Jono is way cooler than that Alex." Scott smirks a bit at that, "You likely did something wrong," he jests with Alex. "That's why he 'teleports' away." The rubber boat soon scoots up the shore and Scott turns off the motor. He lets the remaining energy push the rubber boat until it scraps the bottom of the lake and gets stuck. Only then does he leap out and slashes some water up with his sneakers as he drags the rubber boat further up so it doesn't float away. "Get out, you are heavy," he grunts out in an exaggerated manner, not the least bit serious. A glare is what Scott gets for that. "Oh no. Just for that, you get to drag the boat up with me in it. Jono being cooler than me, hah!" Alex leans back in a hopefully comical example of repose as Scott tugs heartily upon the prow of the vessel. "Have we safely made landfall, oh Captain, My Captain?" He stands once movement stops and peers over the edge before hopping down into the sand. It's at this point that Lily pops up right next to the boat, having been swimming around the outside of it. Not that anyone had been able to see her. She'd been underwater for a while! She pops up mere inches from Alex. "Hi guys!" Scott flashes a quick, brief grin at Alex. "I just said he was cooler than that, not saying who is cooler." Awww, trying to protect your tender teenager feelings! "Where is your salute?" He then sighs dramatically, "Such a lam....," and he freezes. He doesn't jump, he freezes and then slowly lets out a pent up breath. "Lily.....," his tone slightly warning. Yes, bad idea to spook Scott. Luckily he doesn't spoke violently like Logan might. "I'm always cooler, huzwhoa?!" Alex is much more surprised than Scott is, and its quite difficult to make sudden weight shifting movements on sand. So its understandable that his body twisted one way and his feet don't quite follow. Lucky, the sand is there to catch him as he lands upon his rump. "Hey guys..the uh...evening sky is nice, isn't it?" Having emerged from the mansion and made his way to the lake, Jonothon stands on the edge and reaches out mentally. << My nose is itching, and I'd be sneezing if I were able. >> Not really, but he just over heard being mentioned is all. Blame the Professor for encouraging his mental abilities. The young man can see the boat, but that's a big far for him to swim it in his clothing. << You guys need anything? >> And yes, he links everyone together so that you all can hear him and reply. Lily makes a face. "Whoops?" She half says, half-asks. "Didn't know you two hadn't seen me. You ok, Alex? Hi Jono!" She twists in the water to wave in his direction. A shadow grows over the area slowly, darkening it significantly. Looking up will reveal a smaller version of the ship currently crashed into the lake hovering high up in the air, lights blinking all over it. For a long moment, it just hovers there. Then suddenly, there's a bright light on the grass not too far from the lake. It flashes and suddenly there are several strange looking people there. Many men in odd armor wielding sci-fi-looking guns or odd spears. A woman with red skin in a white leotard. A massive green figure. A man that seems to be on fire. And a yellow-faced woman cloaked in black. They take a few moments to look around before the woman with the red skin scowls. "Scan thew ship!" she barks at one of the silver-armored men who quickly moves to the edge of the water to scan the ship with a hand held device. What might be just as shocking as the appearance...the weird woman speaks English! "Very uncool Alex," Scott states. "Hello Jono, good to see...," but then the shadow, Scott is interrupted again as he frowns....then again, Alex should see it before Scott does, as Scott notices the shadow first. He then looks up, and his jaw drops open. But it doesn't even take a full second before he recovers, "Lily, get inside now! See if there are any others that can come outside and assist if required," his tone that of an order. He only has his normal (sun)glasses, but they will have to do. The teleport light fades away and Scott moves to help Alex to his feet quickly, and hopefully Jono picks up his thought, << If you can link us to speak telepathically to each other, do it Jono. This does not look safe. Be ready for anything. >> "What the eff in the A is *THAT* thing! "What the eff in the A is *THAT* thing!" Alex pushes up from the ground with a huff, pointing with one hand while dislodging sand from his tookus with the other. "No SERIOUSLY! This place is alien central!" Then big'ol'light and the away team has made planetfall. "What the crap is this? Star Trek?" He takes a few steps towards the landed aliens and makes as to wave, but stops. "Wait. This could get mighty ugly, couldn't it?" Oh shit. That's the feeling Jonothon unintentionally sends as that ship comes to hover over the lake. Lets the hand he was waving to Lily with drop, and he finds himself blinking at the aliens. English speaking aliens. << Already done. >> The teen had linked everyone to say hello, but he firms it up now to allow for the communication link. << They speak English. Or at least one here does. >> That makes him dubious, but hey. Lily disappears from sight almost before Scott finishes giving her directions, swimming for shore like a mad thing. << Be careful, Jono! >> She thinks, scrabbling out of the water as far away from the weirdos as she can manage, then fleeing for the mansion like the demons of hell are on her tail. The aliens mostly ignore the mutants, a few glances and scowls but not much else as they look around. "Commader Hussar," one of the armored aliens speaks up. "No life signs on the ship but the Terrans have breached it. I'm detecting several pieces of the debris within the Terran building as well," he reports in a military fashion. Hussar, the red skinned woman, sneers and turns her attention to the mutants finally. "Backwater apes," she mutters. "By decree of Empress Deathbird of the Shi'ar empire, you are all under arrest for the aiding and harboring of a fugitive! Surrender now and you will not be harmed!" she calls out. Meanwhile, two of the soldiers point their guns towards Lily. "HOLD IT!" one calls, finger on the trigger. << I still don't know what is going to happen. Be prepared for anything. >> Scott moves to stand in front of Alex and Jono, his spine straight and his expression one of no nonsense. He doesn't look his age at the moment, no matter the rough and stained clothing, he appears 'in command'. Deep down, Scott doesn't want this fight, but he will take it on. He raises a hand up and lifts his (sun)glasses and a red beam of energy comes out of his eyes. He shoots at one guy a solider holds and a flick of his eyes the beam moves to shoot the other solider bodily, hard too. "Apes? Better an ape than a coward that picks on children," he challenges, wanting to draw the fire of the aliens and protect Lily. Lily doesn't see the guns ... but she's not limiting herself to actually having to go to people and ask for help. << PROFESSOR!!!!! >> Her yowl probably rates as an air-raid siren, her panic giving her extra volume. < Big trouble! Get people out here, quick!>. She keeps on running, trusting Scott, Alex, and Jono to protect her. "So..its a fight." Alex glances over towards Scott but hes shooting off and so will he! His hands raise up and a glow of bluw swirls quickly around them before shooting off in two directions. The blasts dip low enough at the last moment to rip into the sand and send it showering up into the faces of the away team. Considering Earth isn't in the Empire, Jonothon feels no need to surrender for a fugitive he knows nothing about. All mental talk is private to the Summers brothers and himself. << Might want to explain we only found dead bodies on the ship, and aren't harboring any fugitives. >> Or maybe this will immediately turn into a fight. His eyes are already making the shift from brown to red, and the psy-fire manifests. There are two people here on fire tonight, but the teen holds back for the time being. Mental links take a lot of his concentration at this stage. The soldier that loses his gun curses in another language but the other one goes flying. When all the dirt and sand flies up, there's a mix of annoyed cries from the assembled aliens before the angry woman called Hussar yells. "Take them! For the empire!" she calls, lashing out with her whip at Alex. Any contact with the glowing yellow thing will result in a painful electric jolt! The flaming man, Starbolt, takes to the air and flies towards Jono. "You unevolved primates don't stand a chance against the Imperial Guard!" he laughs, tossing fireballs at Jono. The massive green figure lunges at Scott, swinging a punch that will send him flying should it connect. Some of the soldiers stay behind but about half of them take off after where Lily went. That woman with the black cloak remains motionless however. A quick sidestep gets Alex out of the way of the initial lash of this woman's whip. "Of course, the boss lady comes after me." Another quick barrage of blue blasts tunnel into the sand and raise up more sand before his palms press together and a supercharged blast of plasma shoots straight towards Hussar, hopefully catching her unaware due to the flying sand. << We can't afford for Lily to get shot. Keep them away from the school. >> Then out loud, "We have no fugitives here, just an empty ship and two dead bodies. I suggest you LEAVE!" It could have went smoother potentially if they didn't pull the guys on Lily, but Scott tries not to think about that. Scott is quick himself though, rolling off to the side and pulling up his glasses to shoot a beam toward the massive green figure in one smooth, practiced motion. And he is purposing making sure it would hurt...and if it doesn't seem to do enough, he will up the power. << Take the woman down Alex, see if that will force the others to back off. >> He just hopes someone is coming out of the school at this point to get Lily in to saftey and to provide backup. The flaming man soon gets a blast of something that isn't at all fire. *PHOOM!* The link dims somewhat as he focuses enough to try and fire. After the blast the link opens up again. Jonothon's hair is soon rioting around his head, and sand is swirling around his feet. << You wankers'll learn otherwise. >> He insists about standing a chance, and this time everyone can hear it. << You've also invaded our world, and as we aren't a part of your empire you criminals have no authority here. Shove that where it doesn't shine, arse. >> And those fireballs? Jono's right pissed about the loss of his jacket, but the fire doesn't seem to do him a whole lot of harm. He'll be right shocked later, but he's not thinking about that now. It sure is getting warm though. Hussar seems ready for Alex's ground-based attack this time, cartwheeling to the side as that bigger blast goes off to destroy some trees instead. She then runs forward and sends a hard kick at Alex's midsection. Hussar's no pushover. The big green guy, Warstar, is struck square in the chest and skids back several feet, ground kicked up. He crouches slightly and a smaller version of himself leaps off his back at Scott! Starbolt gets struck and carried into the air. He comes back several moments later, angry. That hurt him. "The Shi'ar Empire answers to no one! Your world remains alone simply because you apes aren't worthy of our Empresses' rule!" he snaps, charging Jono with both fists in front of him. There's the sound of gunfire from where Lily went before suddenly several of the soldiers come flying back into view and crash into the sand. There's a rush of wind as Angel appears from the mansion, having been sent to join the battle. He's lost his shirt to laser fire but that only helps those wings. Before he can fully join the battle, that woman with the black cape shoots into the air to engage Warren. Scott just jump a bit, and the blast goes a little wild and might miss the smaller version at first, but Scott is already twisting and tumbling off to the side, with a foot coming up to knock the little guy one if he really did miss - which was likely due to the surprise. "Angel, incoming!" Scott can't afford to give more of a warning than that, he just has to trust the original X-Man. Just as he is having to trust Alex and Jono to hold their own. << Jono, Alex, try to get back-to-back. >> That swift kick sends Alex scuttling backwards a few steps, almost tumbling in the sand. "You kick fairly hard for a little lady." The taunt is thrown out towards Hussar before he lowers his shoulder and charges at her, just because he played quarterback doesn't mean he never learned how to tackle someone. Jonothon waits for Starbolt's attack. He's been training with Logan for some weeks now, and while he doesn't know if it will work he waits for the last second to step to the side and blast again. This time there's no holding back on it. << More like your empire isn't worthy of us. >> His shirt and jacket are little more than tatters now, and he shrugs out of them after the blast. At least, if he can. The hole in his chest is obvious now, and black bandages are looping down around his waist. << I can't right now. >> Said apologetically to Scott. Starbolt goes flying again, yelling a few curses. He rights himself and lands, holding one side a moment. "You're lucky we need you alive," he snaps, tossing a jet of concussive flames at Jono. Up in the air, Angel and Manta seem to be in a short of dogfight without guns. Hussar just offers a smirk before lashing her whip out at the charging Alex again, the glowing material coiling around an ankle and yanking the young mutant right off his feet. Thankfully no shock this time. "Little boy, you shouldn't fight a soldier when you're such an amateur." The smaller version of Warstar is struck but before he can go to far, he's caught by the larger one. The big green figure helps the little one back onto it's perch and then lets out a roar before mimicking Alex's charge and heading for Scott with surprising speed. Scott braces his feet and says, "This fight is finished!" Cause he already caught Alex in trouble, and this time he actually pulls his glasses fully off and the blast that comes out....holy beejeezes! He realized fast that the blasts that could leave humans crumbled isn't doing anything to this man before him, and he shoots with everything he is willing to let go with. Hussar only gets a hugely cocky smirk from Alex, even with her taunt towards him. His hands reach down and wrap around the whip as his entire body starts to glow blue, then he booms, like a man-sized grenade, blow plasma billowing out from in all directions going out several feet. Alive? Jonothon doesn't believe that. Having blasted at full strength that second time, he's winded. In as much as he attempts to dodge, he takes a portion of that blast, and it sends him tumbling. Once he comes to a stop, small debris pushing itself away from him, the teen lifts his head, blood running down from his nose, and directs a glare at Starbolt. He's hurting, and he's angry, so he all unintentionally focuses this and mind blasts at the alien. Not that he's very good at it, but in a hit too hard kind of way. Jono knows that if he fails others will be hurt. Xavier rolls out of 'quiet room', feeling relaxed and calm. Perhaps he should show Jonothan this room to help with some meditation and telepathic attacks, have the two work together? His mind reaches on instinctively to touch the mind of the boy he is thinking off as he rolls his wheelchair down the metal hallway toward the elevator. And he is hit with it. His students are in danger! And the minds surrounding them..., he rolls faster toward the elevator, his jaw clenching. If only he had his legs! Warstar seems as surprised as his armored face can express as the blast hits him. He lets out a roar of pain as the blast carries him right into the lake. He doesn't surface immediately so it's hard to tell if the blast did any other damage. Starbolt isn't showing his injuries but that's because he's a big, glowing energy guy but he's in pain. The alien man starts charging up a new attack when Jono's attack occurs. Since the team telepath isn't around to provide back up, the attack hits the energy-being hard and he yells out before falling to one knee and clutching his head. The grenade blast does indeed surprise Hussar and send her flying. Sadly her whip doesn't break so as it pulls off Alex's ankle, there's friction-induced pain. Bleeding from the nose and a scrape on her arm, Hussar curses in a very inhuman language as she gets back up. The red-skinned woman takes a look at the status of her teammates and the confused looking soldiers and growls. "Manta! We're pulling out!" she yells. The gold-faced woman flying with Angel nods and swoops low, Warren in pursuit. Suddenly, she whips open her cape and unleashes a dazzling flash of light brighter than the daylight. All those that see it will find themselves temporarily blinded and their bodies just refusing to move for a few moments. The professor will likely fell the sudden blip of Warren's mind becoming unsensable as he's knocked out cold, crashing into the ground. As the flash is active, Hussar decides to make another strike. Her whip lashes out again to strike Alex and start tazing him. She's just aiming for unconsciousness but she doesn't care if she hurts him in the meantime. "We're returning to the ship! Let's go!" she calls out, running for Alex and grabbing onto him. By the time things clear up for Scott and Jono, they'll get to see the aliens starting to vanish the same way they came to the planet...but they're taking Alex and Warren with them! Alex staggers to his feet after Hussar gets tossed aside, shaking his hands out from the rope burns. "Amateur, my ass." His hands are raised towards the staggers Hussar but then she calls out and he gets flashbanged and he falls to his knees, hands going to cover his eyes. Its only a few moments and hes wrapped up in the whip and zapped into a twitching pile of unconscious Alex. And taken! If he were feeling at all sympathetic, Jonothon might apologize. As it stands his head aches, if not as badly as Starbolt's. Levering himself to his hands and knees, the teen struggles to stand in the aftermath of that. He's feeling right strange for that, and light headed. A bit dizzy and a headache. Not a great combo. Yet there's some relief in the mental touch of the Professor. Then he's shocked as he realizes they are leaving and taking people with them. Jono attempts to blast at the one holding Alex, but he lacks the range. She's sure to be gone untouched. << They took Alex! >> He doesn't know about Warren yet. "Ah!" Red beams come out of Scott's eyes, yet he can be blinded, try explaining that. But it happens, especially when something is that bright. Even with Scott still putting his (sun)glasses back on place, it takes him a few short moments to reopen his eyes, "Status report!" And Scott shakes his head to clear it, and his heart skips a beat. "Alex? Warren?!" Fear comes crashing down, "The Blackbird..." Xavier rushes out of the elevator at a fast pace, racing his wheelchair. He almost slams into the kitchen door frame when he feels the minds pass out outside and suddenly disappear. He moves faster and what telekinesis he has suddenly has the back door bursting open. "Where are...," and he looks about then to the air as the ship soon disappears from sight. He can pick up Scott's thoughts. "It can't go into space...it can't catch up." He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. There has to be a way, he just has to find it. "What happened, exactly?" First thing is first, discovering the motivation and who it was. The blast does indeed fall short, passing through the air where Hussar was as the light carries her and the prisoner away. For several moments, there's just an empty silence as the aliens have returned to their ship. Slowly, it starts to rise away from the area and heads back towards space. Once it gets a safe distance away...the ship just shoots off and out of sight. It's doubtful the Blackbird can catch up. It'll be several minutes but the next time Alex wakes up, he'll be in what might be a frightening situation. Stripped naked and tossed into a small room, he's got a strange metal device binding his arms behind his back. There's a pair of strange mental discs on his temples but they're difficult to see. Either way, his powers aren't working. On the floor with him, arms and wings bound is an equally naked but unconscious Warren. Oddly, the 'door' to the room is wide open. But attempts to pass through the opening are met with a sudden shock...forcefield. The hallway and other cells are all empty though...so they're alone. Not good for them. There is a glimmer of movement among the trees, a patch of silver just visible for an eyeblink. What happened? Jonothon is peering at a glimpse of silver, but he answers the Professor. << Aliens landed and claimed to be from the Shi'ar Empire and are looking for a fugitive. We were to be arrested for harboring said fugitive. They tried to attack Lily for running off, so Scott started the conflict. I think they ran once we proved ourselves somewhat capable. They grabbed Alex and Warren and disappeared. Teleported? Star Trek transport? No idea really. >> He does know his head hurts a lot though. ..Is Lily alright?! Ache or not he seeks out her mind. << Lily? >> "We can't just do nothing!" But logic does start to break down his panic. "We have to find a way to chase after them. They mentioned taking us 'alive', so if they have questions they wouldn't kill them." But they could hurt them. Scott hasn't noticed the silver flicker yet. Xavier is thoughtful and nods, "Lily is in the dorm area right now." She may be watching from the window, but he doesn't bother checking to see if she is. Jono's distraction is noticed however, and Xavier's mind reaches out toward the forest to search to see if he missed anyone being left behind by the attackers. There's a faint response to Jono's query. << I'm all right, Jono. Scared out of my mind, but not hurt>> There's not much left at all. A few shards of Warstar's armor, wrecked Shi'ar rifles from Scott and Warren's attacks, and some of Hussar's blood on the sand...but nothing much else at all other than the damage to the area. There is an immediate response to Xavier's probe, something that can best be described as a warm welcome. The flicker of silver appears again, and this time, doesn't disappear, resolving itself into a very strange looking woman dressed head to toe in some sort of silver-colored armor with a similarly colored cape. The armor, at the moment, looks like it's seen better days, singed and dinged here and there. Her helmet is very oddly shaped. Whoever it is, it's definitely female. She is moving slowly, as if to relieve concerns as to her intentions. << I could perhaps assist in the return of your compatriots>> The offer is made to Xavier. Assured that Lily is well, Jonothon limps over to where Scott is. He's missing his shirt and jacket, surrounded by psy-fire, and covered in scrapes. Idly he rubs the blood from his upper lip. << Scott, how? >> How are you all going to go after him. << Unless you have Hank and Kitty get this ship working, we don't have any means to go after them. >> Jono wants Alex saved too, but for now he motions at the fallen vessel. The hand drops to his side as that figure appears. Oh ho.. so there was a fugitive. Scott glances over toward Jono and finally walks to meet the man to touch his shoulder. As a leader, he shouldn't just think about himself in a situation like this. "Thank you Jono, we will figure...," something out, but he sees the woman as well and is struct speechless. "You...," he apparently made the link of the 'criminal' in question. Xavier blinks those intense blue eyes of his. "How long have you been here?" He raises a hand toward Scott and Jono to make sure they hold back. "Come, step forward. We will not harm you, especially if you do not wish us ill," he states matter-of-factly. But the woman can likely sense his curousity about her. "Any assistance toward retrieving our friends would be greatly appreciated, though we are a bit in the dark on the current situation." Xavier doesn't seem to have any maliciousness in him, just concern for those under his care that are currently missing. Nor does he make the assumption that being a 'criminal' makes the current visitor evil. Jonothon doesn't blame the figure for this. She isn't directly responsible for the bad manners after all. A nod to Scott, and a little smile. << We'll get them back. >> Not that Jono knows how, but he assures and then falls silent so that Xavier can speak to the strange woman. He's still wrapped in flame, and his auburn hair still ruffles of its own accord. Can't hide that away if he can't hide the hole in his chest. "I have been here since the crash. I was able get to an escape pod." Lilandra tells them. She moves closer slowly, careful not to incite an attack. They, after all, managed to drive the others off. She alone would not stand much of a chance in a fight against them. "I am Lilandra Neramani, rightful ruler of the Sh'iar Empire. Those that attacked you are loyal to the usurper Deathbird." Something very like a mischievous smile crosses her face. "It has been long and long since Imperial Guards have been so thwarted in their goals." A narrowing of Scott's eyes are missed behind those strange (sun)glasses. "It won't be the last time. When I get ahold of them, they will wish they never laid a hand on my teammates and little brother." Jono can feel Scott's fingers tense slightly on his shoulder but Scott then forces them to relax to keep control over his emotions. "Ah, politics. I suppose they change little no matter the world or race." Xavier seems to weigh some things, able to sense the telepathic power of Lilandra. To have her be able to hide here for days without him even realizing it? He will have to use his human judgment and not his power to decide if he should trust the beautiful, and alien royal. "Very well. We have need to retrieve two of our own. For that goal, we need your assistance and I am sure introducing chaos to your enemy shall help you as well." He smiles a bit. "Come inside to my office. Let us discuss about what we can offer one another for this alliance." The Imperial Guard attacked brought back the exact thing they didn't want to happen. They gave Lilandra more allies. "Scott, Jonothan?" Scott merely nods, "If she doesn't wish to harm us or Earth and this gets my brother and Warren back, I'm for it Professor. Just tell us when to move out." He looks very serious. Jonothon looks to Scott, worried for his friend. Nothing said and he frowns to Xavier. << Suppose that depends on if her empire works under the same means as this Deathbird's. Can't say I much approve of being invaded and attacked, all the while being told my home belongs to them. >> Lilandra is given a look for that, and it's not all that comforting of one. If only thanks to the fire that fills his eyes, and flickers about him. The same fire that doesn't hurt Scott at all. << But if it gives us Alex and Warren back, count me in. >> He just doesn't plan on trusting her. "Deathbird has always been arrogant." Lilandra says. "And to see her so thwarted is a pleasure indeed." She nods to Xavier, and moves closer to him. "The pod that saved me is too small to be of use, but I perhaps know of someone who will come to our aid." Oddly, she gives Scott a look at that. A raised eyebrow that peeks above Scott's red (sun)glasses at that look. He then looks over to Jono. Women...he just doesn't understand them. "Arrogance...," it reminds him of someone. Someone that was once very close to him. "Ah, if you need something on the ship just let us know. We have been trying to understand it but...," the obvious, it is advanced. "I would offer my arm but," he motions toward the wheelchair. How could Xavier jest at a time like this?! Yet he does. He then says toward Jono, "Do not worry, I shall do whatever I can to look after the best interests of everyone." He then says toward the lovely alien woman, "If we may Lilandra?" Looking somewhat nonplussed at this, Jonothon regards Xavier levelly for a moment. Oy. << She may be responsible for the astral trouble. >> He warns, fully expecting the smitten man to completely ignore him. << I'm going inside to clean up. >> A nod to Scott, and the teen gives Lilandra a wide path indeed as he returns to the school. So not trusting her. Lilandra nods. "There may be a few things that escaped damage that will be of use to us." Like weapons. And the communications array. She joins Xavier. "A most curious, if crude conveyance." She comments, eying the wheelchair with curiosity as she allows him to lead the way into the building. Scott just looks confused. What did he just witness? "I'll see who I gather up for emergency response...," right...he is going to try and not think about it. Xavier lets Jono open the door and just wheels in behind the young man. "Crude but efficient. Better than being bed ridden, sadly a rock slide did spinal damage." It wasn't a rock slide, and he is purposely leaving information out, but it is an easy enough explanation. "Welcome officially to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." And then leads the way to his office.